Eleven Letters
by only-the-sassiest
Summary: River Song has travelled and already seen the adventures Clara has with the Doctor, and leaves her eleven letters to guide her through companionship and... possibly another responsibility. Clara replies every second chapter.
1. Spoilers, Dear Clara

_Clara dear, it's me, River Song. The Doctor's wife, I thought you might remember me. I hear that you are the new companion, and while at first I congratulate you on being – chosen - by him, I feel that there are things I must warn you of if you're going to travel with him._

* * *

_First things first – never question the Doctor. He will tell you if you need to know._

_Second – if he says run, you probably should. _

_Third – things are going to get strange. You'll start to think you know people that you know you haven't met before, that's because you've probably met them already, but in the future, so technically you still haven't met yet... Timey-wimey, as the Doctor says. What a ridiculous phrase, but ever so accurate._

_Fourth – he is a terribly old man, over a thousand years old now. There isn't anything he hasn't seen, done, or at least heard of. He always knows what to do, even if it doesn't seem that way. So trust him with your life._

_Fifth – don't trust him with your heart. __**Don't**__ fall in love with him. It will be your undoing._

* * *

_ Most importantly, and I don't mean this to sound jealous or manipulative in any way; don't let him fall in love with __**you**__. I will be gone quite soon, and he won't remember me at all. Look after my silly Doctor for me when I can't._

* * *

_ I've written you eleven letters, guiding you through your companionship. I've already seen where you're going with him and what's going to happen, so I thought it might do well to help you through them. _

_Regards,_

_Professor River Song._

* * *

_P.S: You won't remember me after you've finished reading the last one. _

* * *

_P.P.S: Fish fingers and custard are excellent, trust me._

* * *

_P.P.P.S: The Doctor has met you many times before, you just need to remember._

* * *

_P.P.P.P.S: __**Spoilers, sweetie.**_


	2. Thanks Anyway

_Hi, Professor Song, it's Clara Oswald._

_Just thought I'd thank you for the letter. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to say... so thank you anyway for the advice. I am trying fish custard today._

_I also wanted to ask what on Earth you meant by 'don't let him fall in love with me'? I'm sure you didn't intend it to sound the way it did, but it did kind of sound a bit jealous. Hopefully I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about, you're married to him and I'm just a wee little companion. (Literally little, as I'm sure you've heard)._

_Onto other things. I've trusted the Doctor from the beginning, and I'm not really sure why. You've probably figured that I don't trust easily if you know me as much as I think you seem to. It really seems like I've known him for a lifetime. Heck, multiple at that. Like I've actually known him for all eternity. Is that what it's like to travel with him? You mentioned in your letter (thank you again) that I've met him many times before, and that I just need to remember. What do you mean by that?_

_Thank you and regards,_

_Clara Oswald._


	3. Like A Leaf

_Dear Clara, it's me again, River Song. Do feel free to call me River._

_Firstly dear, I suppose you're right about me being jealous, and I'm sorry. I can't help but be, while he's forgetting me and putting you where I was. I just... I don't want to let him go. Secondly, I can't tell you anything about those times yet, you have to learn that for yourself in a good while. Clara, you're going to do something very important, very __**special**__, and very impossible. I can't tell you anything, and trust me when I say that it frustrates me as much as it frustrates you. But please, let me have those days. Let me still have the memories with him. I'm sorry I can't explain this now, but it will make sense darling, in time._

_On to the good stuff, now that that's out of the way. You're about to go somewhere _awesome_, but be careful now. Where you're going, sacrifice is key. Sacrifice is currency on that planet – literally. Sacrifice is all you can use to get anywhere or anything; it's going to take an awful lot of sacrificing to get where you and the Doctor are going. You can't get blown into their world like a leaf. Or maybe you can._

_Spoilers._

_River._


	4. How Many Sacrifices?

_Hi River, Clara here. You probably know my handwriting by now. :)_

_Thank you so much for teaching me the value of my leaf. You sneaky lady! You __**so**__ told me everything and nothing all at once. Hm, I'm starting to sound like Angie. That's what I get for working with kids. Still love them, though._

_Anyway, I was really scared, but I trusted him, and like you said, he had a plan, but it didn't really work out, so I used my leaf. I think he was going to try and sacrifice himself. I wonder how many times he's had to do that..._

_The children are starting to think he's my boyfriend. Human children, hey?_

_Regards,_

_Soufflé Girl. _


	5. An Ocean's Worth of Trouble

_Dearest Clara,_

_River here. The Doctor's taking you to somewhere you've always wanted to go – or at least he'll try. ;) In any case, keep your wits about you and put on a brave face for us. I know you will. Definitely try not to sass those trying to help, no matter how irritating they are. Also, try to stay dry – and I don't just mean abstaining from alcohol. Let's just say there will be an ocean's worth of trouble, but not more than you two can handle._

_I believe some humans say 'glhf', it's supposed to mean 'good luck, have fun.'_

_Glhf,_

_River._

_PS: I really must say that more often. It's far too much fun._


	6. You Did The Thing!

**_A/N: Sorry I take forever to update this. Working on 'A Thousand Candles, They Burn At Both Ends', 'Unsuited', 'What's In A Name?' and 'Starship Alaska', so yup. Busy me huehue. _**

_Hi River! Soufflé Girl again,_

_You did the thing! The thing where you tell me everything and pretty much nothing at all! Anyway, I asked him to take me to Vegas and where do we end up? The North Pole, on a Russian submarine in 1983. 'An ocean's worth of trouble'? WHAT YOU DID THERE, I SAW IT. Skaldak was fairly intimidating, but I listened to the Doctor and I was okay. Mostly, haha. He's always there to save me._

_Regards,_

_Clara. _


	7. We Can't Hide

**_A/N: For this to work, let's all pretend that Clara totally knows who and where River is._**

* * *

_ To Clara,_

_Clara dear, this is important. The TARDIS has sustained me for this long, but I fear that someone may be interfering with the memory banks in an attempt to get rid of me. I may not be able to write you much longer if I am unable to remain here. However, I will more likely than not whizz up a spectacular plan that will save me involving a very specific kind of lipstick. ;)_

_Enough about me; you're going to have to be brave for the Doctor. The time for you to return the favour has come – have you learned enough? Don't let your fear get the better of you._

_You can run, but you can't hide._

_Sincerely,_

_River._


End file.
